1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an abrading machine, a polishing machine, a sander machine or a sander device, and more particularly to a sander device having a vacuuming structure for vacuuming or drawing or collecting the sand dust that may be generated by the abrading machine, polishing machine, sander machine or sander device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical abrading machines, polishing machines, sander machines or sander devices comprise one or more motors, one or more sander barrels or wheels or belts or members rotatably attached to a table and coupled to the motors, for being rotated or driven to sand or polish objects.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,095,906 to Wang, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,533,649 to Wang disclose two of the typical abrading machines or polishing machines or sander machines each comprising one or more sander barrels or wheels or belts or members rotatably attached to and coupled to one or more motors, for being rotated or driven by the motors.
Normally, the typical abrading machines or polishing machines or sander machines each comprises one or more working tables or platforms disposed beneath or close to the sander barrels or wheels or belts or members, for supporting the objects to be sanded or polished.
However, while working or when grinding or sanding or polishing the objects, sand dusts may be generated and may fly everywhere. However, the typical abrading machines or polishing machines or sander machines fail to provide any vacuuming devices or machines to vacuum or to draw and to collect the sand dusts, such that the sand dusts may fly everywhere within the working environment and may seriously pollute the lungs of the users or workers.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional abrading machines or polishing machines or sander machines.